


sweeter than molasses

by frausorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Harry closed his hand on his wand.





	sweeter than molasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/gifts).



> Icon ficlet for torch: + _Blackberry Blossom_ \+ Harry.
> 
>  _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Title from Abbey Lincoln.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 22, 2017.

Harry closed his hand on his wand. Tonks said, "Harry!" He loosened his grip in time and his knuckles flushed from white back to red. 

Harry and Lupin and Tonks went back to London, and Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid went to France. Hermione had always had the neatest handwriting out of all of them. When Harry let go, the owl swung itself back into the air, hooting derisively. Harry could still hear it when it was far overhead, winging away. 

On their first day at Hogwarts Harry and Ron pulled their red velvet curtains around their beds and fell asleep after barely a few sentences. On their last day Ron spelled his curtains shut and they didn't talk much. Ron's hair grown long brushed Harry's cheek and temple when Ron leaned over him. He pulled the white quill out from behind Harry's ear and said, "Exams are over, didn't you know?" 

They weren't Aurors yet, but they were of age. They were members of the Order. In the summer Harry went to London and Ron went to France. Hermione had better handwriting than Hagrid, and also she knew Harry better. All three of them loved Hagrid and he loved them but Hermione still knew them better than Hagrid did. 

Ron had had treacle tart at the Leaving Feast. Harry hadn't been paying attention at table, but he was fairly certain. 

Snape and Fletcher went to Cornwall. Moody, Neville, and Seamus went to the North Sea where the mer-colonies were. Ginny and Luna were still at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was there of course too. Lupin took Harry back for the Leaving Feast. Dumbledore said, "Harry-" Harry looked away and asked for news of the Order. 

Hermione and Hagrid came back and went to Ottery St. Catchpole. Hagrid set up a stone and Hermione etched the lettering in it with her wand. She had very neat handwriting. 

Ginny and Luna were not at Hogwarts anymore, then Euan Abercrombie and Rose Zeller were not there anymore, then people Harry had never even met were not there anymore either. Dumbledore was still there and Harry went back for meetings. He listened carefully, and when the time came he held his wand carefully and said the spell. The light it made was green but so bright it was almost white. People said his name a lot after that. Also there were more meetings. 

Harry went to Ottery St. Catchpole just as twilight was setting in. He closed his hand, and his wand cracked and splintered between his fingers. His hand tightened and kept on clenching. 


End file.
